A Perfect Life
by myman-harry526
Summary: Hermione Granger thought she had the perfect life. At 22 she was a Head Healer at St. Mungo's and was sharing a flat with her two best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She never thought that she could be this happy. That was all about to change soon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: you know the drill.. I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else related to Harry Potter. it all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

Hi everyone… so this is my first fic ever… im really nervous about it and I really hope that you like it. I plan on making this a long fic so I hope you are all ready. I have put a ton of thought into this story and I know you guys may think that you've read this story before but I really hope that you love it just as much as I do.

*~*

Hermione Granger thought she had the perfect life. At 22, she was a head Healer at St. Mungo's and was sharing a flat with her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She never thought that she would ever be this happy. That was all about to change very soon.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Hermione Granger quickly turned off her alarm clock and started getting ready for the day. Today was a very important day for Hermione. It was Harry's birthday. She had also specifically taken off work for the day so that she could go to Diagon Alley with Ginny to find him the _perfect_ birthday present. Careful to not wake up her sleeping roommates, she quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a white t shirt. Looking at herself in the mirror she decided that trying to tame her wild hair was going to be impossible and just let her curls fall however they pleased. She then made a cup of tea and rang Ginny to make sure that she was ready to go when they got to Diagon Alley.

"Hurry up Ginny or all of the good gifts will be taken!" Hermione said as she grabbed Ginny's arm and drug her through the Leaky Cauldren. "OW! Hermione your hurting my arm!" Ginny exclaimed. "Why didn't you get Harry's gift sooner? This is really unlike you to leave something to the last minute."

"I didn't! I mean… not intentionally, I've been looking for the perfect present for 3 months but I haven't seen anything that has screamed _Harry."_ Hermione said. Ginny just shook her head, "Leave it to you Hermione, to look for a present for Harry for 3 months and not find anything."

Their bickering ended when Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and pushed her in the direction of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Seeing nothing in the story that Harry didn't already own or jumped out at her, they headed into the other stores in Diagon Alley.

Just as they were about to give up Hermione spotted a small store that she had never seen before. It was nestled quite snug between Olivlander's and Madame Malkin's. When she looked in the window of the store she knew she had found Harry's present. Resting on a pillow in the middle of the window display was a watch. The watch reminded Hermione of the grandfather clock at The Burrow. Instead of telling time, it had several hands on it with people's names written on it and where the times should be it had several places stating where that person was. Hermione thought that it was the perfect gift for Harry. She quickly ran inside and purchased the watch. She had her name, Ron's name put on the watch so that Harry would always know where they are if he needed them for anything.

Ginny followed the beaming Hermione out of the store and said. "Hermione, I don't think you could have picked a better present for Harry, though I almost think that watch would be perfect for you! You are constantly worrying over Harry and Ron." Hermione glared at her and Ginny but couldn't help but giggle. "Honestly Hermione, when are you ever going to tell Harry how you feel?"

By this time they had sat down in a secluded corner of the Leaky Cauldren for a quick lunch. After they finished ordering their meals Hermione looked over at Ginny and could tell the red head was still waiting for an answer. "I am not leaving this table without an answer am I Ginny?" "No", her best friend stated merrily.

Hermione immediately turned a very impressive shade of red and tried to form an answer. "Ginny, I have been in love with Harry since 7th year! How am I supposed to just say ' Hey Harry! Whats up? By the way, I love you.' Without making myself look like an idiot and a total fool. He's my best friend Ginny and I don't think I could take the heart break if he didn't have the same feelings that I do." Ginny thought for a moment before answering. "If you have loved him since 7th year than that is reason alone that you should tell him. You guys do everything together, I cant imagine Harry not returning your sentiments. "Hermione just lowered her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know Ginny, Have you seen the girls that he's been with? Cho, You, Ashley Drake a _model_! I cant compete with that. I have bad hair and I'm not beautiful or exotic like Cho or…." "Hold it right there Hermione,' Ginny said. "Have you looked in the mirror recently?" "I know, I know, I may not be all of those things' Hermione said. "But I have the one thing those girls don't. Harry Potter as a best friend." " Well then' Ginny said, 'we are going to have to do something about turning you from best friend to girlfriend in time for Harry's party tonight!"

With that being said they quickly finished their meals and headed in the direction of Ginny's flat.

Once Hermione entered Ginny's flat she was immediately pushed into Ginny's walk in closet. "Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. " Where did you get a closet this big?" She couldn't believe all of the shoes and different colored clothes lined up in Ginny's closet. Ginny replied with a simple, "O you know, I found an old book hiding in mums closet and it had spells that enlarged rooms and things." She then looked Hermione over and said "Now I know we are almost exactly the same size so we can just adjust some things that don't fit." She immediately started pulling clothes off the racks and throwing them in Hermione's arms. Hermione just gave her a strange look "Why would I need any of your clothes Ginny? I have plenty of good clothes at my flat." Ginny just gave her a bewildered look and said "Hermione have you seen your clothes? They don't exactly scream 'notice me Harry.' Now be a good girl and go try on those outfits and don't bloody complain. I'm doing you a favor." Hermione just huffed and walked into the bathroom.

The first outfit that Hermione tried on was a black pleated skirt and a purple top. When she walked out of the bathroom Ginny immediately dismissed it and sent her back into the bathroom with a new outfit. This one was a pair of skinny jeans and a tube top. "You don't want to look too slutty." Ginny exclaimed exasperated and handed her yet another outfit. 2 hours later they finally found the perfect outfit. It was a black v-neck tank dress that accentuated Hermione's long legs, on her feet were a pair of black fringe sandals. "It's perfect!" Ginny squealed. "Now we just have to do your hair and makeup and we only have an hour before Harry's Party!" Hermione reluctantly let Ginny lead her into her bathroom. The finishing look was nothing but spectacular. Ginny had tamed Hermione's curly mess of hair so that it fell in smooth curls down her back. On her eyes she had gold eye shadow, brown eyeliner and black mascara. A swipe of blush on both cheeks and a little bit of pink lip gloss finished her look. "Hermione you are going to knock Harry off his feet when he sees you!" Ginny squealed. "Now let's go!"

"Are you ready Hermione?" Ginny asked gently as they stood outside the door to the trio's flat. Hermione just smiled at Ginny and said "Yes I'm fine Ginny, just nervous… what if Harry doesn't like me? What if he doesn't notice me? What if…" "Hermione stop right there." Ginny said. "Harry is going to be blown away by you tonight. When he sees you tonight he is no longer going to think of you as his best friend but the beautiful woman that I know that he sees and loves." "Now before you get all teary eyed at me, get your pretty arse in there and blow everyone away." "Alright" Hermione said. "Lets go in there and blow everyone away!" The girls laughed and opened the door to whatever awaited them on the other side.

*~*

How do you like it so far.. I know this chapter was really slow but it will pick up next chapter… it will be NC-17 so im just warning you. I hope you liked this chapter and please Review! And give feedback!

Also I am looking for a Beta reader so if anyone is will please shoot me an email! Thank you thank you!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling not me. The end.

Alright everyone I'm back with a new chapter! This took me forever to write so I am sorry it has taken me this long. I am trying to work out a weekly schedule to post but right now with things being really busy with my summer job the only times that I can write are at night when I am in bed. Then I have to wait for my best friend and beta to read my story and send it back to me! This chapter is going to be NC 17 so don't read if you don't approve… Also warning for language.

Harry didn't think his life could get any better. At 22, He had the best friends anyone could ask for and a job at the Ministry as a head Auror. The only thing he felt was missing was that special someone. He had dated several witches but none of them were "the one." Harry looked around at all of the smiling and laughing faces around him and he couldn't believe how lucky he had it.

The trio shared a comfortable flat not far from Diagon Alley. Leaning up against the kitchen counter was Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend. Ron casually leaning up against the kitchen counters hugging his girlfriend of a year and a half Luna Lovegood. It was anyone's guess about how Ron and Luna came to be but everyone knew that they were incredibly happy together. Ron finally got his dream job as the keeper of the Chudley Cannons. Because of his new status he was away a lot for games and tournaments. In the living room, playing pool was Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. Everyone had become incredibly close after the war and they tried to have a party at the trio's flat every month to catch up and relax.

"Potter, it's your birthday, why the bloody fuck are you not drinking?" Harry turned and looked at his partner in the Auror Department, Draco Malfoy. For most of the War everyone thought that Malfoy was a Death Eater. When Harry became an Auror, that's when he found out that Malfoy had been working as a spy. Since the War ended, he and Harry led a team of Aurors tracking down the Death Eaters that got away. They usually didn't have to travel too far away from London, but every now and then, an important tip would send them to another country and they could be gone for several days to weeks.

"Well, Malfoy, maybe it's because I'm bloody waiting for the whole gang to get here before I get bloody sloshed." Harry replied wryly. "Yes I noticed that Hermione and Ginny weren't here yet. I know Ginny told me this morning that they were going shopping and that I needed to be out of her flat by the time they came back to get ready.. The way she was bloody carrying on you would think I was trying to peek at the bride before the wedding and not going to a party." Malfoy said indignantly. Another surprise was that Ginny and Draco had started dating about 6 months prior, much to Ron's chagrin.

"Where is Mione and Ginny anyway? They should have been here 20 minutes…."Harry was cut off by the sound of Ginny yelling "Alright you lot, we're here. Don't get your panties in a twist."

When Harry saw Hermione, his jaw dropped. She looked absolutely incredible. Hermione had on a black dress that accentuated every curve of her body and he found himself wishing he could just kiss every single curve. Harry always knew Hermione was pretty, but he didn't realize just how beautiful she was until she put on the sinfully seductive dress. There was also something about her hair that made him just want to run his hands through it.

Hermione meanwhile could see Harry's reaction and was secretly pleased. She quickly walked up to him, gave him a twirl, a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Harry, By the way, you can shut your mouth now, your letting all the flies in. "She giggled. "Thanks Mione," Harry said. "I have your present too, but you're going to have to wait until later to get it." Hermione whispered in his ear before walking away to the kitchen to grab a drink and talk to everyone in the flat.

Soon, Malfoy had everyone playing drinking games and before anyone knew it they were all completely drunk. Lavender walked into the living room and turned up the music that had been playing really loud, grabbed Seamus' hand and started dancing with him. Soon everyone was stumbling into the living room to dance. Harry, being completely sloshed thought it would be a perfect time to feel those curves that had been teasing him all night. "C'mon Mione, Let'ssss dancccceee" Harry slurred and dragged a very giggly Hermione onto the dance floor. Soon everyone was grinding to the music and the room was getting hotter and hotter.

An hour or so later, a very drunk Lavender and Parvati were led out the door by an equally drunk Seamus and Dean, giggling and stumbling the whole way down to the street before they apparated away. Now the only people left in the apartment were Ginny, Malfoy, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna.

Luna got up from the couch. and turned to Ron and started pulling at his clothes. "Rooonnn! I wanna show you somethingg.. but its under my clothes!" she said shrilly and giggly. Ron turned bright red and looked at everyone sitting on the couches around him. "Well" he said grinning, "I'm off.. Luna darling why don't you come into my room and show me what you want to show me." Luna then grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him into his room. A few minutes' later giggles could be heard.

At the beginning of the noise Draco stood up, stretched and said "Well as much as I would love to stay and listen to Weasley and Loony shag like rabbits…I have my own bunny to shag." Ginny immediately turned a bright shade of red took Draco's hand and was led out the door with a "Call me in the morning" shout to Hermione before the door shut.

Hermione and Harry both laughed and looked at each other then quickly turned away blushing. Hermione stood up and started to clean up the beer bottles and shot glasses that were littered around the flat. She tried to ignore the feeling of Harry's intense stare and was about to ask him how he liked the party when she could feel his breath on her neck. "Mione, why don't you wait until tomorrow to clean up? We can do it together." Hermione finally looked into Harry's dark green eyes that were boring into her chocolate ones. "Because Harry, you know that if I don't do it now it will never get done and I don't feel like waking up tomorrow and cleaning." "Well at least let me help you clean up Moine, I would hate to let you have to listen to Ron and Luna's moans for the next hour. We can go through the agony together." Hermione smiled at him "Thanks Harry, you would think that those two would know how to put up a proper silencing charm, but I guess not." "No problem, anything for you Mione."Harry replied smiling. Hermione loved it when Harry called her by her nickname. He made her feel so special.

A half hour later, they were washing dishes and talking about different things such as their jobs and their relationships, or lack thereof. Hermione didn't particularly like the conversation but she put up with it anyway because she was still drunk. "Harry I don't understand you. You could have any girl you wanted and you always pick the worst ones. I mean, they are all beautiful don't get me wrong but they are not very intelligent." Harry just mock glared at her and said "Well they can't all be as perfect as you." Hermione looked down at the plate she realized she had been drying for ten minutes and put it away. "Enough about me" Harry said. "What about you?" "What about me Harry?" "Well you haven't exactly dated any keepers yet either." "HEY!" Hermione shouted indignantly. She then splashed Harry with some soapy water, completely getting him soaking wet from head to toe. "Alright you asked for it!" Harry cried and grabbed her around the waist and soaked her with the kitchen sink hose. They both fell in a heap on the floor next to each other laughing. Before Hermione knew it, Harry had leaned over and kissed Hermione right on the lips. It was a perfect kiss, Hermione felt. It was soft yet firm at the same time and it let her know that Harry knew exactly what he was doing. Hermione immediately grabbed Harry by the hair and dragged him closer kissing him for all she was worth. Harry immediately groaned and slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled each other for several minutes before they broke apart for air. They didn't break apart long. Harry hoisted Hermione up to her feet and pressed her up against the refrigerator so he could kiss her even better. Hermione moaned and pressed herself as close as she could to Harry. Harry meanwhile was kissing her neck and feeling her breasts with the palms of his hands.

Hermione had never felt sensations like the ones Harry was giving her now. Before she knew it Harry had scooped her up (while still kissing her) and was carrying her to his bedroom. When Harry threw Hermione on his bed they immediately started tearing at each other's clothes. Hermione straddled Harry on his bed and started to unbutton his oxford shirt. With each button she unbuttoned, Hermione sucked on Harry's ear. Once Harry's shirt was off, Hermione kissed all the way down his stomach drawing lazy patterns with her tongue. Harry groaned in frustration and flipped them over. Now it was Hermione that was on her back. She sat up slightly so that Harry could take off her dress. Harry looked down at her in her lacy black bra and underwear with lust filled eyes and she knew that she never felt sexier than right then. "So….Beautiful" he murmured as he nuzzled her neck. Harry found the sensitive spot behind her ear and Hermione didn't think she could feel better pleasure. But they both knew the best pleasure was coming. Hermione leaned up and placed a searing kiss on his mouth and she could hear Harry groan. Then he grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and pushed her mouth away. Hermione then watched as Harry took off the rest of his offending clothing. Hermione looked Harry up and down devouring every piece of muscle on his body. Hermione then let Harry take off her bra and underwear. Harry leaned down and sucked on her breasts, blowing on her nipples so that they were hard peaks. Hermione threw her head back and moaned, digging her nails into Harry's back. Harry then lowered them onto his bed and kissed Hermione again. He felt like a man on fire as he kissed his way down Hermione's body, stopping to kiss both her breasts. He sucked on her right nipple while kneading her left. He then switched to give his equal attention to her other breast. Harry then kissed his way down her stomach and he could feel Hermione squirming underneath him. "Haaarrry.." Hermione moaned, "Please..." she begged. Harry knew exactly what she wanted. He grabbed Hermione by the hips and positioned himself at her entrance. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and Harry slid easily into Hermione. They both moaned as they felt each other joined for the first time. Hermione wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and pushed herself closer to him. Hermione could feel him pressed into her hot aching center and she knew that nothing could top this moment. She then pulled Harry down for their hundredth kiss for the night and let him feel exactly how she was feeling. Harry then flipped them over so that Hermione was now on top. Hermione started to ride Harry and he moaned at the feel of her falling even deeper onto him. Harry realized he could no longer take this slow. He flipped Hermione over again so that he was on top and lifted her legs over his shoulders. He then started to pound into her, driving himself as deep as he could. He was encouraged to go faster by the sound of Hermione's moans and mews. Soon he could feel his stomach start to clench and he knew that he was almost ready to burst. He started to slam into Hermione even more and he could feel her nails digging into his back. Finally, he could feel Hermione start to clench around him and he could hear her screaming his name. That's when he came with such a force he could see stars. Harry grunted and pumped into Hermione two more times before he fell on top of her completely spent. Hermione looked up at him and he knew he was right where he was meant to be. Harry kissed Hermione one last time before they both fell asleep completely spent and happy.

*~*

Alright this chapter is done! I was having the worst writers block ever. The next several chapters will be much easier to write. Let me know if you think the chapters need to be longer or if there is something you may want to see in the chapters and I will try to incorporate them if they fit. Please review! I have gotten over 200 hits on the first chapter and 1 review so I would love it if you guys could post just a little something.


	3. Chapter 3

Here for another chapter.

Chapter 3

When Hermione woke up the following morning she knew several things were wrong. One, she had a splitting headache, which could only mean that she drank too much last night. Two, she was not in her own room. Three, there was a very naked man lying beneath her. Hermione opened her eyes and held in a gasp. The room that she was in was Harry's, and even worse, the naked man lying under her was Harry. After the first initial wave of panic was over, Hermione snuggled closer to Harry's warm body. She loved the feel of his muscles on her naked breasts and his hands on her lower back. When she looked at Harry's sleeping face she couldn't help but smile and brush his hair away from his eyes. Suddenly, Harry's eyes opened and Hermione was enveloped in his piercing gaze.

"Hi" he said and smiled at her and Hermione blushed. "Hi" she said. Harry grinned and hugged her close. Hermione squealed as Harry flipped her over and kissed her deeply. Hermione moaned and leaned into Harry's kiss, smiling at feel of his member pressing into her thigh. Harry then kissed all the way from Hermione's nose until her bellybutton while she squirmed at the amazing feel. Then Harry slowly traced his fingers around her wet slit and pushed two fingers inside of her. Hermione started to grind herself onto his hand, her eyes rolling at the sensations he was giving her. She groaned in despair when he removed his fingers but quickly let out a guttural moan of satisfaction when she felt him slowly enter her. She looked at Harry's face and became more turned on when she saw his reactions. She then covered her mouth over his and reveled in the amazing feel of the two of them together. Suddenly, Harry flipped her over on her back and was sliding into her from behind. She never thought she could feel sensations like the ones Harry was giving her now. She didn't know how long they were in that position but before she knew it she could feel her inner walls tightening and then she was screaming Harry's name begging him to go faster. Harry complied and was thrusting into her so hard she knew she would have problems walking for the next couple days. When she came she came with a loud scream and a groan of complete satisfaction. Harry came quickly behind her; one, two three more thrusts and she could feel him spilling his hot seed into her. Hermione fell, exhausted, back onto the bed with Harry falling on top of her. Hermione flipped back over and looked up and the beautiful man on top of her.

"So" she said. "What would you like to do today?" Harry looked down at her and his face just lit up. "I would like nothing better than to spend the day with you" He said. Hermione smiled back up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Well then, that means I am going to have to shower and get dressed" she said as she quickly sat up and walked to his bathroom giving him a nice view of her lower back, butt, and long legs. She went into the bathroom, turned the water on and walked back to the bedroom to see Harry, sheet thrown haphazardly around his waist, and said "You're welcome to join me if you want." Harry didn't need to be told twice as he quickly jumped out of bed and joined Hermione in the shower.

*~*~*

The rest of Harry and Hermione's day was spent walking around a Muggle Park not far from their flat in Diagon Alley. Hermione had on a yellow spaghetti strapped sundress with flip flops and Harry had on a light green polo and khaki shorts. Neither of them tried to hold each others' hand but they let their hands brush every so often. On their walk Hermione made Harry walk into a flower shop with her so she could pick out some flowers for the flat. Harry being Harry, knew that Hermione's favorite flower was Gerber daisies so he bought her a bouquet of them. Hermione tried to pay for them but Harry flat out refused. As they kept walking through the park they were having such a good time enjoying the beautiful day that neither of them heard the camera flash. At one point Hermione saw a young couple about the same age as Harry and herself walk by pushing a pram. Hermione immediately tugged on Harry's hand and pointed at the couple. "Look how adorable that family is Harry. You can tell how much they love each other." Harry smiled at her fondly and wrapped his arms around her. "Mione, do you believe in soul mates?" Hermione bit her bottom lip as she thought about it for a minute. "Mmm.. I wouldn't necessarily say soul mate, but I believe there is that one person out there who is your match; who understands you better than you sometimes know yourself." Harry just looked at her, smiled and said "Let's go home Mione."

*~*~*

After their great afternoon in the park together Harry and Hermione decided that they were going to take things slow. They made no promises to each other and Hermione didn't want Harry to promise her anything because she didn't want him to feel like she was manipulating him into a relationship. She had seen too many girls throw themselves at him and there had even been a few that he had actually liked but was heartbroken when he found out they were only looking for the fame of being "The Boy Who Lived's Girlfriend." She knew however, as the weeks went by that he was seeing other women because she could smell their perfume in the flat when she woke up in the morning. It was from then on that she really concentrated on work. She tried everything she could to avoid Harry and the other girls he was seeing so she would take extra shifts at St. Mungo's. Anything to keep Harry or anyone else from thinking that she was hurt and upset.

About 2 months after Harry's birthday party, everyone was gathered at The Burrow for a monthly dinner Molly insisted everyone attend. Apparently, Ron and Luna had big news to share with everyone. After dinner, everyone was gathered in the living room waiting for Ron or Luna to make the announcement everyone had been waiting to hear. Hermione was sitting on the couch next to Ginny and Draco and as far away from Harry who was leaning up against the living room wall as possible. Everyone suddenly became quiet at the sound of Ron clearing his throat.

"Everyone… Everyone… Alright so Luna and I have an announcement to make and I'm sure you've all been waiting for it." Ginny leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear "you can say that again. Luna was over just last week and said that if Ron wasn't popping the question soon she was going to wallop him upside the head." Hermione had to hold in her sniggers at the thought of Luna smacking Ron on the head. She knew how thick headed he could be and understood why Luna would result to such desperate measures. "Luna and I are getting married!" Ron cried. Mrs. Weasley immediately jumped out of her chair for joy. "O I never thought I'd see the day!" she cried and immediately pulled them into one of her bone crushing hugs. After Ron and Luna pried themselves away, everyone was standing up congratulating them. When Hermione got to Luna she gave her a big hug and said "O Luna, I am so happy for you! Finally Ron found someone that he loves more than food." There were several people in the room chuckling and when Hermione turned around she was suddenly face to face with Harry Potter.

"Hi Harry" she said quickly and left the room quickly. She then walked over to Ginny and Draco who were putting on their coats to leave. "Ginny, do you think we could grab lunch tomorrow? I really need to talk to you." Ginny smiled and said "Of course Hermione. The usual place at the usual time?" Hermione smiled back and said "Yes that sounds lovely. I'll see you then. Bye Gin, bye Draco." After Ginny and Draco left she hurriedly said her goodbyes and with one last look back at Harry, she left the Burrow.

The next morning Hermione was extremely busy at St. Mungo's . She had several patients that morning and she was counting down the hours until lunch with Ginny. She had to leave early for the hospital so she was up way before Harry and Ron, which she was thankful for. Unfortunately, getting out of the house faster meant no breakfast and she was famished. When she finally was able to get to the café for lunch she didn't realize how famished she was. She was told that Ginny was not there yet so she sat down at her table and ordered fish and chips. As she sat their waiting she continued to think about the only thing that had been plaguing her mind these past 2 months. Harry.

It was no secret that she had been avoiding him but she was being stubborn and wanted Harry to apologize. "Bullocks, Hermione, I'm so sorry I'm late! Work has been bloody crazy! They almost didn't let me take a lunch break." Ginny said, running up to the table and taking the seat across from Hermione. Ginny was a columnist for the Prophet and usually had a flexible schedule. Hermione smiled "No Ginny its fine, I just got here myself, works been crazy for me too." Once Ginny had ordered her lunch, Chicken Piccata, Ginny finally decided she needed to talk to Hermione.

"Alright Hermione, if you're not going to say anything then I will. What in Merlin's name is going on with you and Harry? You two have been avoiding each other like the plague for several weeks now and it's just not like you two. Then last night Harry came to visit Draco in the middle of the night, scared the shit out of the both of us. He looked completely miserable.

FLASHBACK

_KNOCK,KNOCK, KNOCK._

_Ginny bolted up from the bed Draco and her shared. "Draco, wake up, someone's at the door." Ginny shook Draco hard and finally he jumped up and groggily said "Where's the fire?" Ginny stifled a giggle and pushed him to the door. "Hurry Draco, it could be important." Draco quickly grabbed his wand and walked to the door with Ginny following right on his heels. Draco opened the door and there leaning up against the wall completely drunk out of his mind was Harry. "Harry? Mate what happened to you?" Draco said helping him inside. "She hates me Dracco. Shee cant ssstandd the lokk off me." Draco set Harry down at the kitchen table and turned to a slightly frightened Ginny. "Gin babe, will you make Harry here a strong cup of tea. A sobering charm won't work until later." Ginny walked briskly to the kitchen and put the kettle on. Draco sat down next to Harry and tried to get him to sit up. "Harry mate, you gotta tell me what's wrong. Who hates you?" Harry looked up at Draco with a dejected face. "it's Mione, She hates me. After we shagged we spent the greatest most wonderful day together. We walked around a muggle park I bought her flowers and we just had the best day ever!" Ginny gasped when she heard what Harry had just said. "You and Hermione shagged?!" She said. Harry looked over at her and nodded. "It was bloody fantastic, she's an angel and now…."Harry trailed off. Draco looked at Harry and said "Go on mate, we're here for you." Harry continued by saying " I thought things were going fine. We didn't really talk about what happened but I thought things would be cool afterwards. It didn't seem like she wanted to be in a relationship and I certainly didn't feel like we should be in a relationship. She's my best friend guys and I kinda freaked. So the next couple days I started to drift away. I thought things could go back to the way they were. I started seeing a couple girls but I usually sent them home after coffee at the flat. It never got serious or anything. Soon, Hermione starts working late and leaving early in the morning. I never see her anymore. And every time I do she gives me a lame ass excuse about how she's too busy to talk and she understands blah blah blah. Now I understand why. She hates me because she wanted to be in a relationship and I hurt her. I knew shagging her was a mistake." After Harry finished, Ginny walked briskly over to where Harry sat and slammed his tea in front of him. "Harry you are an ass. Hermione has liked you for years and you have done nothing but bring woman after woman into the flat. And then you finally notice her when she puts on a black dress and a little makeup. Then you shag her and not expect her to want something out of it? You are daft. Don't you dare even try to sound like the good guy here Harry Potter. You and Hermione both made the mistake to not talk to each other and now look at your relationship. It's practically in ruins. You two need to talk to one another and sort out your feelings." Draco nodded in agreement. "You may not realize it mate, but you care about her a lot more than you think." Harry looked up from his tea and said "Yea I know. I know, I love Mione, I just don't know if I love her like the way she wants me to love her." "Well then," Ginny said. "I suggest you go talk to her. She needs to hear that from you." "Yeah, you guys are right."Harry said. "I'll talk to her in the morning, or when she comes home from work." After that, Ginny and Draco led him to their guest room and put him to bed along with a sobering potion for him to drink in the morning._

End of Flashback

"So I'm going to ask you again. What in Merlin's name is going on? I've heard Harry's side, now I want to hear yours." Ginny said leaning back and crossing her arms. Hermione sighed and said "What Harry told you is the truth. We shagged and it was fantastic. I honestly thought I was more than just another notch on his bedpost. I actually thought he cared about me." Hermione cried. Ginny took out a tissue from her purse and handed it to Hermione. "Hermione please calm down. Everything's going to be fine. Harry wants to talk when you get home from work and everything will be fine. I promise. And if he hurts you remember I do a mean Bat Bogey Hex." Hermione and Ginny both shared a laugh. By the time they finished wiping the tears from their eyes their food had arrived. Just was the waiter set the food down and Hermione got one whiff of Ginny's chicken she bolted for the bathroom. After she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet she washed her mouth out and walked back over to a very worried Ginny. "Hermione, are you ok? You still look kind of green." Hermione looked nervously at Ginny. "I don't know Ginny, I've been feeling fine up until a few minutes ago. Maybe I should go home and lay down before my next shift at the hospital." Ginny smiled at Hermione, "I think that sounds like a smashing idea. I'll box up our food and you just head on home." Hermione gave a hurried thanks to Ginny as she dashed home, suddenly feeling nauseous again. When she got home she sprinted to the bathroom and promptly vomited into the toilet. By the time she was finished, Ginny had gotten into the flat and had put their food in the refrigerator. Once she did that, she went and looked for Hermione, finding her on the floor of the bathroom, her face pressed up against the tile floor. "O my," she said. Hermione, maybe you shouldn't go back to work. I think you're too sick to go anywhere. "No!" Hermione mumbled as she got up off the floor. "It's probably nothing. I'll be fine." Ginny glared at Hermione. "No Hermione, you don't understand. If you're sick you don't want to get your patients sicker do you?" "No" Hermione said guiltily. "Well then, you get your skinny ass into bed or I will Bat Bogey Hex you instead of Harry." Hermione grinned back and Ginny and quickly walked over to the fireplace to floo the hospital. When her assistant Megan finally answered the floo, Hermione had her take over all her patients for the rest of the day. After that was done she finally climbed into bed and passed out.

When Hermione woke up several hours later she could hear someone cooking dinner. Then she could smell what they were cooking. Gagging, she sprinted to the bathroom, startling Harry and Ron who were in the kitchen talking. "Hermione?" Ron called out worriedly. "Are you ok?" Harry glared at Ron. "Are you bloody daft? Does it look like she's alright??" He then walked over to the bathroom to check on Hermione. When he saw that she was thus occupied, he went inside and held her hair up as she continued puking. "Mione, what's wrong?" Hermione looked up from her previous occupation and said "What does it look like I'm doing Harry?" Harry looked down at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry Mione, I can tell you're obviously sick. Do you want me to get you anything?" Hermione got up from the floor and walked over to the kitchen grabbing some biscuits from the pantry before making her way back to her bed. "No, Harry, I'll be fine, I'm sure it's just a 24 hour bug. I just need to get some sleep. Goodnight Harry, Night Ron!" she yelled out before she went back into her room to try and sleep the bug off.

*~*~*

Three days later, Hermione was freaking out. Whenever she tried to eat something, she heaved it back up moments later, and anytime she smelled chicken, or eggs she was running for the loo. In the midst of her sickness, Ginny and Luna stopped by to check up on her. When they walked in the door they found Hermione again bent over the toilet. "Hermione!" Luna exclaimed. "I think it's time to go to the Healer." Ginny said as she helped Hermione up off the floor. "I haven't slept in 2 days!" Hermione moaned to them as she sat down on the couch. Luna had put a kettle on and had come over to the couch as well. "I know Ron and I haven't really been around very much the past couple weeks Hermione, all this wedding planning has gotten incredibly tiring." Hermione smiled at Luna "Luna it's perfectly alright, you're planning your wedding for Christ's sake! You shouldn't be worrying over me. It's just the flu; I'll get over it in a couple more days." Hermione noticed that Ginny was looking very hard at her coffee table. "Ginny what in bloody name are you staring so hard at?" Ginny looked up suddenly at Hermione. "Hermione…. When exactly did you and Harry shag?" Luna practically squealed with delight. "YOU SHAGGED HARRY!" Hermione gave Luna a dirty look then thought for a moment, biting her bottom lip in deep concentration. "It was about 2 months ago. Why?" Ginny then asked "When was your last flo?" Hermione then turned a very bright shade of red, then turned green again. "Oh my God Ginny you don't think…" Luna looked between both girls who both had looks of terror on their faces. "I'll go make sure there is a private room for you Hermione."

When the three girls got to St. Mungo's Hermione thought that she was going to be sick again, but not for the same reasons she had been. When her assistant came in the private room Luna had called ahead for Hermione she had almost convinced herself that she just had a case of the flu. "Alright Hermione, you know the drill, I'll just say a couple spells and in about 5 minutes we will get the results" Megan told her encouragingly. She then said a couple of spells and then left the room for a few minutes. Hermione laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. She was trying to picture herself in a calming place but her heart was racing like crazy and she couldn't think of anything to do to calm it down. Exactly 5 minutes later Megan came back into the room. "Alright Hermione, I just need to say one last spell to activate the others and then we will know your results." Hermione could only nod and look over at an equally nervous looking Luna and Ginny. Hermione closed her eyes for the spell and could feel a tickling sensation in her lower abdomen. When she opened her eyes and looked at Megan she was smiling. 'Congratulations Hermione, you're pregnant."

"You're Pregnant." The words kept playing back and forth in Hermione's ears. "Well" Megan said. "I need to get you some potions; I bet you're experiencing some pretty bad morning sickness right now. That's common for most first time expecting witch moms." Hermione could do nothing but smile weakly. "Thank you Megan. If you could also contact Annabelle from the prenatal ward, I want her to be my mediwitch. And please, don't tell anyone about this. I need to speak to several people before the rest of the hospital finds out and I would like it if the media was to not be informed until I can't hide it anymore." Megan just nodded and left the room. When the three girls got back to the trio's flat they sat down and talked. "Alright, everything's going to be fine." Ginny said hurriedly. Luna then spoke up. "Hermione, what are you going to tell Harry?" Hermione paled at the thought. "Oh, everything will be fine," she said slightly high pitched. "I mean, I don't even think I need to tell him. I don't want to burden him and I shouldn't force him to do anything that he doesn't want to do or be a part of. Everything will be absolutely wonderful" she ended on a choked sob. That was when she broke down. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this! I am not the type of person to forget the contraceptive charm! How could I be so bloody stupid!" she sobbed as Ginny and Luna held her close. After she composed herself, Hermione told Luna and Ginny that she wanted to lie down for a while and to let her know when Harry returned. However when she woke up a few hours later, Luna seemed extremely distressed. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry!" "I tried to tell Harry that you needed to talk to him and it was important but he said that it was going to have to wait because he and Draco were being sent on an important Auror conference in Paris and had to leave immediately. Ginny left with Harry so she could say goodbye to Draco." Hermione was extremely disappointed but tried to put on a good face for Luna. "No Luna, that's totally fine. That just means I have more time to prepare what I'm going to say to Harry." Luna gave Hermione a small smile and walked over to Ron's room and let herself in. Hermione just walked back into her room and fell on her bed. "What am I going to tell Harry?"

Four days later, Hermione was busy cleaning up the house as well as fending off the morning sickness she was still feeling when Ginny suddenly burst through the front door. "Hermione have you seen the paper today?" she asked looking very upset. Hermione just shook her head no. "No, Gin, I haven't. Actually I haven't left the flat for four days. Why?" Ginny just shook her head with obvious fury and dropped The Daily Prophet on the kitchen table. "I am going to kill those boys when they get home."

On the front page of the paper was a picture of Harry kissing Cho Chang. Above the picture the headline read, "Potter and Chang rekindle their feelings in Paris." Yes, Harry Potter was definitely not just working while he was at Paris. After reading the article, Hermione wiped a couple tears in her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Ginny, it's not like we were in love or anything, he's just the father of my baby and he doesn't know it."

*~*~*~

Alright please don't kill me! I know it's been two weeks. But again, work has been crazy and I have had a crazy bout of writers block. I hope you liked the chapter!

Thank you to all who reviewed. Don't worry there will be lots more Harry in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Alright everyone… so I've been doing research for the next couple chapters and I have found out that a 2 month old belly is pretty noticeable… soooo… I'm going to fix this little boo boo in this chapter. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your positive comments really get me in the mood to write! I got over 600 hits on the last chapter on the first day!! Thank you! Also, I'm very excited about this chapter because a certain scene in this chapter (I'll let you figure it out) is the scene that made me want to write this story. It decided to pop into my head one day during a hard day of work (I mow lawns and work landscaping.) I had this scene in my head and I had to write it down, so I have been carrying around in my purse a tiny piece of paper with this scene written on it. And now I'll stop my rambling and on with the story!!! **

When Harry woke up in his hotel room from a very deep sleep he realized something… or rather someone was missing. And that was Hermione. He knew he owed her an explanation for why he had ignored her and been a complete pompous ass. He thought about the previous night and how much he regretted the things he did to Hermione.

**Flashback to the Night Before**

_After a long day of conferences, Harry and Draco needed some time to wind down and not think about work. So they went to a pub down the street to have a couple beers. 4 beers later, Harry and Draco were swapping old Hogwarts stories. "I will never forget when Moody turned you into a ferret fourth year!" Harry cried wiping the tears from his eyes. "Crabbe and Goyle looked so bloody scared! They had no clue what to do!" Draco cringed and retorted "Well at least I didn't bloody wet myself every time I looked at Cho Chang." Harry blushed a deep scarlet and said "Malfoy, you had to bring that up didn't you?" Draco smirked back at him and took another gulp of his beer. "That's what you get for calling me ferret boy." _

_After a few more beers they decided that they didn't want to go back to the hotel and headed for a club down the street. When they got inside, they both went up to the bar and grabbed drinks. "Ginny would kill me if she knew I was here right now. But I love Ginny so I wouldn't even bloody think of messing around with someone else. And the fact Gin's brothers would rip me limb from limb." Harry just laughed and looked around at all the people grinding to the music on the dance floor. He started to walk through the dance floor to get to a table on the other side. Halfway there however, he was stopped and was looking into the deep brown eyes of Cho Chang. _

_He couldn't believe it. He was about to say something to her but she stopped him by putting a finger to his mouth. " Let's not spoil this night with words Harry" she said. She quickly turned around and started to gyrate to the music. Harry was feeling more than a little uncomfortable about their position but he went with it. "I'll dance with her for one song." She could feel her bum pressed up against his crotch and he was trying not to be turned on by the sensations she was making him feel. For a brief moment he forgot all about Hermione. But then as briefly as she left his mind, she was back flooding his memory about their wonderful night together. As soon as he thought about her again, he missed everything about her and he was then wondering why he was even with Cho. What he didn't realize was that while he was thinking about Hermione, Cho had led him outside the club and was now leaning up against him. _

"_Cho!" he said roughly. "What are you doing?" Cho looked up at him and said "What does it look like I'm doing Harry? I'm seducing you." She grinned slyly. Before Harry could react to what had just happened, Cho's tongue was in his mouth and her body was planted firmly against his. What he didn't realize however was during all of this, a photographer from The Prophet was standing outside the club waiting for a break like this. He quickly snapped a picture and Apparated away before anyone could catch him. Harry meanwhile quickly shoved Cho away. "Cho are you mad?! We are out in public! Anyone could have seen that! Do you realize how careless you were a minute ago?" Cho just glared at him. "Harry you were always such a prude, you always wanted the present but you never wanted to show it off. What is your problem?! I thought you wanted me!" she cried at the end. "Cho…" Harry cautioned. "It was a first crush at Hogwarts. I liked you and you were too hung up over Cedric to really give me the time of day." As Cho stood there crying he was running out of ideas. "Where the flying fuck is Malfoy?" he thought wildly as he tried to think of a way to escape from Cho._

"_Cho, I know this sounds like an awful thing to say, but I have to go, I have meetings all day tomorrow and then an early morning Portkey back to London. Maybe we can catch up then, when you're slightly less intoxicated." Cho just nodded in agreement. "Yea Harry, I think your right… maybe I should call it a night." Harry then flagged down a cab for Cho. Before the cab pulled away, Cho rolled the cab window down and said "Maybe when we get back to London we can have drinks one night? We can catch up. You were always too good for me Harry, and I regret not taking the chance with you sooner. I'll owl you."Harry couldn't think of any reply so he just smiled and waved. _

_Harry walked back to his hotel and went straight over to Draco's room and banged wildly at the door. 2 minutes later Draco swung it open looking right pissed. His expression changed however when he saw Harry standing at the door. "What the bloody fuck is your problem you wanker? What you finished with Chang already? You couldn't hold out very long for her huh?" he grinned sleepily. Harry just glowered at him. "No you bleedin' fuck, I didn't do anything with Cho! She and I are just friends. She did however try to ram her bloody tongue down my bloody throat which wouldn't have happened if you had fuckin' been there!" he practically screamed at him. "Do you have any idea what could have happened if there had been a fucking reporter crawling around looking for a story?!" Finally it was Malfoy's turn to look sheepish. "Listen I'm sorry man, Ginny owled me and I wanted to get back and write to her. You seemed to be taking care of yourself just fine." Harry crossed his arms. "Well I wasn't fine. I want to fix things with Hermione and the last thing I need is a picture of me with Cho's tongue down my throat in the bloody Daily Prophet!" Harry hollered. Draco retorted back, "Well if there was its too late now! You were the one who put yourself in that position by dancing with her! I do not want to discuss this anymore, I am tired and we have meetings all day tomorrow and then, we have an early morning Portkey so I need to sleep." With that, Draco shut his door. Harry huffed then stalked back to his room and slammed the door. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow" he thought as he striped to his boxers, climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
_

*~*End of Flashback*~*

Harry was so excited to be going home, he practically skipped through the day's meetings and Draco couldn't help but be just as excited as Harry. Draco could tell Harry was anxious to see Hermione and knew that a makeup was in the works. As both men got ready to Apparate back to London, they had no idea what was in store for them when they got home.

*~*~*

Back in London, Hermione and Ginny were equally pacing the Trio's flat. After Hermione's initial freak out about the article of Harry in the Prophet, she had been in an almost trance-like state, staring off into space. Trying to lighten the mood Ginny asked the first thing that popped into her mind. "Hermione, why didn't you realize sooner that you were pregnant? I mean, when Megan pulled your shirt up to perform the spells, a pretty noticeable bump was already there. Didn't you also notice that you had probably gained a little weight?" Hermione looked tiredly at Ginny and replied "Gin, I was taking all those extra shifts at the hospital so I wouldn't have to see Harry I just thought or really, assumed the bump was stress related weight gain. And again I didn't even think about missing my flo because I've been so busy. Anyway I read in a book that most witches don't get morning sickness until around the 8th week so right now I am on the right track." Ginny just nodded and continued pacing about the flat.

"Ginny?"Hermione asked tentatively. Ginny whipped her head up and looked at Hermione who at the moment looked like a little lost puppy. "If things don't go exactly as planned today…." She gulped. "Would you go with me to my appointments? I really don't think I could go through with this alone. I may be stubborn about doing things on my own, but right now I know my limits." Ginny tried to cover up her frown and put a smile on for Hermione. "Hermione, I would be more than happy to go with you. However, I know Harry and he is going to want to be included in this process every step of the way." Hermione just smiled meekly up at Ginny and rubbed her belly. Ginny then watched Hermione get up and walk to the kitchen to retrieve a carton of ice cream from the refrigerator. To Ginny, it felt like hours her and Hermione spent waiting for the boys to return. She couldn't imagine how bad Hermione had it.

Finally around 10:00, two very loud pops were heard outside the trio's flat. Ginny quickly looked at Hermione and said "Hermione floo me the second you and Harry finish talking. I'm going to get Draco out of here as quick as possible so that you two can have some time alone to talk. When the boys opened the door both girls were blown away at how much they missed them. Ginny immediately rushed into Draco's arms and he enveloped her in a mind blowing achingly sweet kiss. Hermione felt her heart strings pull when she saw the love Draco and Ginny had for each other. She hoped that maybe Harry could somehow love her like that too.

"Alright then" Draco grinned at Hermione and Harry. "We shall be off. I have a beautiful day planned out for this beautiful woman and it includes no clothes and not leaving the flat for the rest of the day." Ginny flushed scarlet at what Draco just said and gave Hermione and Harry one last look before her and Draco Disapparated back to their flat.

Harry looked at the place that Draco and Ginny had just been and looked back at Hermione who was sitting frozen on their couch looking down at the coffee table. He thought that he would never get a better chance to talk to her so he said "Mione I've been doing some thinking and…" but was cut off by Hermione who said in a very low tone. "Did you shag her Harry?" Harry looked at Hermione to see that she had finally lifted her eyes to meet his. "Come again?" Harry said confused. "I said did you shag her." Hermione stated slightly louder and clear enough for him to hear. Harry moved closer to the couch "Mione what are you talking about?" Harry said in a slightly panicked voice. "Harry please don't play games with me."Hermione said pressing her nose between her fingers. "I am not in the state of mind right now to have you lying to me." "Mione, I'm not playing games with you…"he noticed that Hermione was starting to look angry and said "Haven't you seen the Daily Prophet Harry? On the front page is a giant picture of you with that WHORE Cho Chang. And her tongue down your throat!" Hermione stated with reverence.

Harry's blood immediately went cold. "Mione it's not what you think!" but again Hermione cut him off. "Don't say that Harry because inside the paper there is an almost full page summary of your steamy rendezvous in Paris with her. Dancing in a club and then walking outside together. Sounds pretty romantic to me!" she said sarcastically. It was Harry's turn to be angry. He couldn't believe that she believed the Daily Prophet over him. "When is it your business who I see anyway? Why do you care so bloody much Hermione?" Hermione knew then that he was mad at her because he used her full name, which he never did. But Harry wasn't finished. "I think it's pretty rich of you to be angry at me. You, who every time I tried to talk to you, would run away at the first sign of confrontation or took extra shifts at the hospital so that you wouldn't have to face me after our night together. Hermione we made no promises to each other. So it is none of your bloody business who I shag!" he yelled. Harry took several deep breaths to calm down and waited for Hermione's reaction. The only thing she said was "I hope you used protection…" Harry looked at her sharply and said "why would you ask such a dumb question?!" Hermione then looked back up at him and he could see her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "Because it turns out we didn't and I'm pregnant."

As a highly trained Auror, Harry thought he was prepared for anything, but nothing compared to the shock he felt after he heard the words "I'm pregnant" leave Hermione's lips. In fact, he was so shocked he quickly whipped around. He felt so many emotions run through his mind at one moment he couldn't look at Hermione. When Hermione saw Harry turn away from her she knew he had made his decision and she could not help the tears that started to spill. However she quickly wiped them away so that he could not see them."Well then" Hermione said standing up from the couch. "It looks like you have nothing to say about this so I am going to go to my parent's house for a couple days. I need to tell them about the baby and since it seems you have nothing to say I can tell I will need to get some things in order... if you ever feel like you want to be in your child's life Harry, I suggest you owl Ginny. She will know where I will be." And with that she picked up her purse which was sitting on the couch next to her and disappeared with a pop.

Harry stood rooted to the ground for about 3 more seconds. "AAAARRGGHHHHHH!!!!!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. "Hermione's pregnant!" he thought wildly as he started throwing a fit in the living room. He picked up the closest breakable object, (a tea glass Hermione or Ginny had left in the living room) and chucked it on the ground. He tried to calm down several times but each breath made him angrier and angrier. So he did the only thing he could think of doing. He Apparated to Ginny and Draco's. When Harry entered the flat he noticed several things that were off. One, Draco was drinking tea. Two, he looked like Buckbeak had tried to attack him again and, Three, Ginny was standing behind Draco on the living room couch and she was as red as her hair.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny hollered. She then tried to take several calming breaths after she saw Harry flinch. "Harry…"Ginny started again, "What were you thinking? Do you realize how long Hermione has been holding this in? She has been on the verge of a breakdown ever since she found out she was _pregnant with your baby_." She said the last words with emphasis. "I have been trying to keep her calm all morning, she was very unsure of your reaction but I thought 'no not Harry, The only thing he has ever wanted in his life is a family and now he finally has the chance at one he will be so excited!' then 5 minutes ago she apparated into my flat sobbing uncontrollably. I'm surprised she didn't splinch herself, she was crying so badly. I was finally able to get enough information out of her to understand that you **just stood there. **Really Harry what were you thinking? Cho Chang? You know that woman has had it out for you for ages. I know you care about Hermione and now she is convinced that you feel nothing at all for her."

Harry cut her off by saying "I had a million emotions running through my head what the hell kind of reaction was she expecting? We aren't married and we sure as hell aren't in a relationship so I don't know what kind of reaction you wanted from me. I care about 'Mione a great deal and I don't want you or her thinking for one minute that I don't care about my baby. The thought of not being in my child's life sickens me." He choked. So please Ginny, Please, take me to her. Let me explain to her, we both deserve that much and if she decides that she still doesn't want me in our child's life then I guess I will leave and never bother her again."

Ginny nodded and quickly went into her kitchen and came back with a piece of paper. "Here's Hermione's parents address. I really hope things work out Harry. Good luck."

Harry took the piece of paper from Ginny's outstretched hand, quickly read over the address written on the paper and called out the address of Hermione's parent's home. A crack signaled that he had reached his destination. When he opened his eyes he was looking at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

**A/N: Alright please don't kill me I know it's been like 2 months… I've basically had this story done for almost a month and a half but the last couple paragraphs I was completely stuck. I'm going back to college Sunday so this may be the last update for awhile… I'm not going to promise anything but I just want to say that I am completely committed to this story so I will post something whether it's a 1000 words or 9000. Thank you to Ginnylovesharry07, UnkownFriend, Chelsea2013, ramenlova610, and Mac for the comments!**


End file.
